The Batkids Adventures
by ProudNintendoFan
Summary: Barbara, Tim and Dick are constanctly arguing, upon seeing this Bruce sends them to investigate a camp where several children have gone missing. Can the trio work together to save the kids and themselves from the conspiracy going on?
1. Chapter 1

Tim Drake aka Robin was sitting at the Batcomputer, which was Batman's primary source of ongoing crimes and cases, instead of using it for this, Robin was... well playing video games. "All right, let's see you try to invade my galaxy now!" he said, as he zapped alien spaceships. Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl noticed Robin's activity and walked over, smiling at Robin's aggressiveness over a simple game.

"What are you going kid? We got work to do." she said.

"Hey, I'm allowed to have fun aren't I?"

"Not around Bruce."

"But he's not here."

"Yes, he is. He and Dick are training over there. Better hope he doesn't see you."

Robin gulped a little, which caused his fighter to be destroyed. "Oh man!" he groaned. Batgirl smiled.

"You were doing it wrong. Here let me try." she said, as the game started up again.

"What? It's my game!" Robin protested back.

"So? I'm far better with computers than you." she shot back.

Before Robin could respond, they're argument was interrupted by Batman. He was standing in costume, pointing at them. "Ahem, Nightwing is currently working on his escape artist techniques. Which is something maybe you two should consider." he said, disapproving of their goofing off.

"Why is Dick here anyway? I thought he was on his own!" asked Batgirl.

"He still comes to me for help on things he has yet to master." Batman looked at the clock on the Batcomputer. "It's time for you three to practice grappling."

"OK, I'll be sure to kick Barb and Dick's butts again." Robin taunted, friendly. Batgirl laughed.

"Really kid? I think I won the past two times."

"Well, you won't be winning today." said the emerging Nightwing. "I can't wait to see you two lying on the floor when I'm done with you."

As the team all changed into gis, they went into the workout section of Wayne Manor. Bruce watched as Barbara, Tim and Dick took their stances. "Begin!" he called out. Tim started off by going straight for Barbara, but Barbara grabbed a hold of the boy's arm and threw him across the room.

"Faster on your attack Tim." called Bruce.

Barbara then advanced towards Dick, taking it slow a first, she then charged and leapt into the air. Dick grabbed her in the air and threw her across the room. She groaned as Bruce called out:

"Too clumsy on the attack Barbara."

Tim approached on Dick, who was watching Barbara rise to her feet. Dick turned around, but it was too late as Tim struck Dick hard in the chest.

"Do not take your eye off your opponent Dick." Bruce said.

"I won't." he said, immediately looking for Barbara. She was approaching behind him, but Dick had learned from the mistake he just made with Tim and blocked her attack and struck Barbara in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Tim tried to take advantage of Dick's offguard, but Dick grabbed the boy and threw him into Barbara, the duo rolled across the ground.

Bruce sighed, just as Alfred approached him with towels. "What kind of move is that?" he asked to his butler. Alfred showed a small smile.

"I believe you would make that mistake with your many teachers as well Master Bruce." Bruce smirked back as Barbara had flung Tim into the air, which knocked him up against the wall. Smiling at what she had just been able to do, she was unaware of Dick. Dick grabbed the young girl and flung her into the wall, landing next to Tim. Dick smiled as Barbara and Tim groaned. Bruce had seen enough.

"Enough. Well done Dick." he said, complimenting his former apprentice on his victory as Barbara and Tim stood up, groaning. "You two need to work on some things."

Barbara just let out a small scowl. "There goes Dick again, making us look bad."

"Hey, it was a pleasure." Dick smiled.

"Yeah, well I would've win if you hadn't thrown Tim into me."

"What?" retorted Tim. "If you hadn't..." he started to retort, but Dick interrupted.

"Please, Barb. I don't think you would've beaten me anyway. Both of you are just not as good as me."

"Oh yeah? I'll make you eat your words next time." said Tim.

Bruce groaned at the arguing. "Kids."

Alfred added. "Hard to believe you were once like this sir. By the way, there have been reports have several kidnapped children from the ages of 11-23 according to the news."

Bruce nodded. "Maybe I can assign these three to it. I need more information though."

"That can be done sir." said Alfred. But then noticing his Master's sad frown he said. "Master Bruce? What's wrong?"

Bruce sighed sadly. "I'm not going to be around forever Alfred, I just want to make sure that Gotham can be protected if I should ever fall in battle or retire."

Later Batman sat at the Batcomputer and typed in reports for the missing children.

"I so would've win that." Said Robin.

"You wish kid." Said Batgirl.

"Guys, I won. End of story." Said Nightwing.

"Quiet." Said Batman. "I've found a lead. All these kidnapped children are all related to one thing."

"Yeah?" asked Batgirl.

"They all went to this camp here called Camp Gotham. It's a more like a wilderness adventure."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Nightwing.

"I want you and Barbara to serve as counselors and Tim you can be a camper I guess."

"That's not a problem, Bruce." Said Batgirl. "But how are we supposed to get there?"

Batman showed off a rare smile as he picked up the phone. "Need I remind you that Bruce Wayne has industrial wealth?"

"Oh yeah." Smirked Batgirl.

"What are you gonna do? Just leave the work to us?" asked Robin.

"I want you three to stay in contact with me. Inform me of everything."

Later, Bruce Wayne drove a van to the site. It was too risky to use a limo for fear that it would draw some suspicion. Barbara sat in the front seat, while Dick and Tim sat in the back.

"OK, we're almost there. I want you three to patrol around in nighttime, but be careful. You are not to be seen. AT ALL. Not even the tiniest glimpse. Got it?"

"We got it." Said all three.

Bruce pulled up to the campsite where several kids were being dropped off. "OK good luck. Dick, you stay here for a moment." Barbara and Tim climbed out while Dick peered in as Bruce whispered it.

"It's not anything too important: Just make sure Tim doesn't do anything reckless and make sure Barbara doesn't get herself into trouble… too much."

Dick shrugged. "OK." He said, then he himself climbed out.

The teens walked through the grass and into the camp entrance where they were greeted, by a tall man, who looked to in his thirties. "Your names?"

"My name's Dick Grayson. I'm a counselor for the boy's camp."

"My name's Barbara Gordon. I'm a counselor for the girl's camp."

"I'm Tim Drake."

"OK. Your names are on the list." He said, he them moved aside to allow them to pass. Dick, Barbara and Tim walked until they approached the boys and girls' cabins.

"OK, I'll see you two later." Said Barbara.

"Later. We meet tonight in costume ok?" Said Dick.

Barbara nodded as she stepped into the girls cabin. Inside was neatly filled cabin filled with about 10 beds. She walked inside and approached her bed. She thought to herself as she lied down.

Later that night, after the camp had been settled in, Barbara got up, making sure the other girls were asleep, she climbed out of bed, ever so cautiously, she took her Batgirl costume out of the bag, she walked into the washroom and carefully got dressed, making sure nobody got up. Then she snuck out the window. She landed on the dirt ground and walked carefully to the boys' cabin where Nightwing and Robin were waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." Said Nightwing.

"Thanks." Said Batgirl, sarcastically.

Nightwing sighed, "Anyway, let's check out the campsite. But remember this we are not to be seen. Got it?"

"Yeah." Said Batgirl and Robin in unison.

Nightwing nodded. "OK, let's find those kids."


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwing lead the trio through the campgrounds. All three were treading cautiously.

"See anything?" asked Nightwing.

"No, I don't." said Robin.

Batgirl let out a small yell. "Hey check this out!" she called, motioning Nightwing and Robin over.

"What is it?" asked Nightwing.

"See for yourself."

Batgirl pulled aside the bushes to reveal a huge circular dome building in the center of the forest.

"Kinda weird for one to be in the middle of nowhere huh?" she asked as she and Robin examined.

"Yeah, it seems almost a perfect place for the bad guys to hide eh?"

But Nightwing was looking around for any guards. He spotted two coming with flashlights, noticing Batgirl and Robin were still talking, and he quickly leapt into action.

"Yeah, but don't worry kid we'll-MMPPH!" Batgirl let out as Nighting clapped a hand over her mouth as well as Robin's.

The two guards went by, they were conversating.

"That one girl keeps screaming."

"Yeah. But don't worry. Once we get the money we'll be sure to dispose of her and the rest."

Both of them laughed, as Nightwing removed his hands from both Robin and Batgirl's mouths.

"Did you hear that?" said Batgirl.

"Yeah. Come on, we can't do anymore tonight. It's too risky."

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"Just what I said. If we try to act now, we ourselves could captured."

Batgirl and Robin nodded and reluctantly followed Nightwing.

The next day, the camp was going swimming in the lake that was nearby, Barbara who was wearing a two-piece black bikini guided two 13 year old girls to the pool, who jumped in. She smiled as she walked over to Dick, who standing in a black swimsuit watching for any sign of trouble.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he responded.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. I had to yell at Tim for disobeying me once, but he learned his lesson. You ok from last night?"

"Me? Oh, fine." she said. "Nothing really happened. Anyway, I just hope we can live up to Bruce's expectations."

Dick just sighed. "I'm my own man now. You and Tim are the only ones here who are his students. I'm just an occassional helper."

Barbara smiled. "Right." she said.

Meanwhile Tim, who was swimming in the water, was talking to a nearby girl. "So, do you like..." he started. Barbara and Dick noticed Tim trying to flirt with the girl and both of them smiled.

"This should be good." Barbara smiled.

There was a slap that echoed through the air. And it was Tim who was holding his cheek in pain. "Ouch." he said. The 13-year old girl gave a "Humph!" and swam away, Tim turned his head to see Barbara and Dick, chuckling.

"Better luck next time kid." Barbara said, through laughter.

Tim just rubbed his cheek, giving both of them a sour look...

Barbara and Dick jumped into the lake and swam over to Tim.

"Let me give you some advice kid." Said Dick. Tim looked at Dick.

"Just don't say anything that will offend a girl, they are very sensitive."

"Oh really?" said Barbara, peering in closely.

"Yes, really." Dick responded, he turned his head back to face Tim. But Tim interrupted.

"Hey guys, take a look." He said, pointing at two women at the edge of a small cliff near the lake.

"We should check this out." Noted Tim, Barbara and Dick nodded in agreement and they dived underwater, swimming to the spot.

"What's going down tonight?" said the women wearing black.

"We have one more kid coming in. A girl, about 15 years old. Blonde hair, she's a nice addition." Said the women wearing yellow.

"Uh-huh. And then?"

"Then the ransom notes, then the money, then the killing. Heh." She said.

Both women laughed, and walked away. The trio turned to face each other.

"Well. What do we do?" asked Barbara, looking to Dick for advice. "Do we save the girl or wait till tomorrow to act?"

"I'd said for tonight we'll send a spy. Only one of us."

Both Dick and Barbara looked at Tim. Tim noticing this, started to complain.

"But surely one of you would do a much better- oh I'll just do it." He said, giving in.

Later that night, Robin snuck on top of the circular dome. _Man, I don't understand why I have to be the one who does this? Why can't Batgirl do it? She probably thinks that I'll get myself into trouble and she'll have to save me. Man, I wish she'd get captured instead of me, then I'd brag it in her face all I wanted to. That'd show her. And Nightwing, well he just doesn't think I have it in me to kick their butts, well I'll show him when I defeat them all by myself and all they'll do is watch. Man, I wish I had my own team, maybe the Teen Titans? Nah, that sounds kind of weird._

Robin witnessed two men step out through the doorways, using special earphones he peered into the conversation.

"Alright the boss should be here soon."

"Yeah, I wonder if what they say is true about him? You know that he's a inmate from Arkham?"

"That would be correct." Said a voice, emerging from the shadows. Robin gasped in shock, as what he saw before him was Jervis Tetch a.k.a. the Mad Hatter. The villain bowed his head and took off his hat and later put it back on.

"Though. I'm not really insane. Just misunderstood and lonely. Thanks to Batman."

"Uh, yeah." Said the one men.

"That's not important. Listen, if Batman does show up. We will be ready for him. Though I doubt it will come to that."

Robin turned away. "I better report this back." He said as he unplugged the earphones and ran off, but he should have stayed for he would've heard the next part.

"The kids at this camp, we can't have any of them talking. We have to get rid of them."

"Uh, yeah boss." Said the one guard. "But how? They're splitting up tomorrow. Boys group and Girls group."

"Ah, yes. But I've prepared different fates for them. There is a warehouse near the area where the girls will be traveling. I want you to tie them up, throw them in the barn, leave a few bombs and well just blow them up."

"OK, I think we can do that. What about the boys?"

"They'll be going into the forest. Just shoot them for all I care."

"You want us to blow the girls up and just shoot the boys?"

"It's not a problem is it?" asked the Mad Hatter, showing a frown.

"Uh, no. Not at all boss. We can take care of that."

"Very good." Said the Mad Hatter, his grin wider than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Barbara and Dick woke the kids up. Taking them outside, Barbara and Dick held a chart in their hands.

"OK, kids." said Dick, "Today we'll be going on two different camping trips. I'll take the boys into the forest there and Barbara will take the girls hiking down that road."

"How long will the hike be?" asked a girl to Barbara.

"About a hour."

The youngest of the girls groaned a bit which caused Barbara to smile. "Don't worry, you should be able to benefit from this." she turned "OK, let's go." Barbara led the groups of about 15 girls down the pathway as Dick, prepared to lead the boys down the path to the forest.

"OK, grab your things and let's go," said Dick. "Oh and Tim."

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to go to you-know-where."

"Oh, ok." said Tim.

"OK, then let's move."

After the boy's group had left, the Mad Hatter's goons emerged. A male goon said to one of his subordinates.

"OK, we're meant to trail the girls, and then when the time is right, we truss them up. Got it?"

"Got it Matt.," said a female goon.

Matt smiled. "OK, let's go." he lead his group of about 20 men down the road, following the girls in secret.

Meanwhile Dick was leading the boys down the pathway to the forest. Tim approached Dick and asked him:

"What do we do about the Mad Hatter?"

"Tonight's the night that we go after him."

"Good." said Tim, smiling.

"Just don't do anything reckless." said Dick.

Meanwhile Barbara's group, were nearing the barn. "OK girls, we can rest here for a little bit." The girls sighed in relief and collapsed on the grass. Barbara herself sat down next to a tree. "I wonder how Bruce is doing? I hope he's doing all right without us." But before Barbara could ponder it any further, two hands reached behind her and grabbed her arms. "Huh?" she let out. She looked and saw men and women jumping on the girls. "Hey! What's going on here?" But she was thrown onto the ground and her hands were tied with rope behind her. Before she could say anymore, the goons wrapped a white cloth over her mouth and tied it in a firm knot.

"MMMPPPPHHHH!" she shouted. She turned her head and saw that the rest of the girls had been gagged as well, preventing any calling for help. Her waist was tied with more rope completing immobilizing her arms. She looked up and saw the Mad Hatter himself standing in front of her.

"Good work men." he said, smiling. Barbara was set on her feet.

"MMPPPHHH!" she shouted in protest at him, but she was flung over the shoulder by Matt himself and carried off like a sack. Barbara looked over and saw that they had done the same to the other girls who were looking at her for help.

"MMMPPPHH!" they all shouted, but Barbara knew things at the moment did not look good, she can only hope that at this time, that Dick and Tim were still alright.

Meanwhile, the boys entered the forest. "OK, group. Stay together."

"That's not a problem," said one of the boys, as the passageways were a bit cramped. All seemed to be going fine, but Tim noticed a rustling in the bushes. He shrugged and dismissed it, but as they continued walking, he noticed it more and more.

"Um, Dick."

"What is it this time Tim?"

Tim turned his head and gasped in horror as he saw a man pointing his gun at Dick. "Dick look out!" he cried. Dick turned his head, but the man was already pulling the trigger...

The bullet whizzed through the air, Dick turned his head, and the bullet just solemnly missed him. "What the hell?"

"Damn, let at the guy. Fire at will!" the gunman shouted.

"Get down kids!" shouted Dick. "And that includes you Tim." Tim groaned as he and the other boys hit the floor. Dick jumped into the air. The gunman didn't have time to make another shot as he was brought down by a kick.

"Ah!" he screamed as he landed on his back. Several more men emerged from the bushes pointing their guns at the former Boy Wonder, Dick braced himself.

Meanwhile Barbara was having her own troubles, she and the rest of the girls had been placed in the barn. Matt and his goons were tying the girls together back to back with Barbara facing them in front. Her ankles had been bound together, which was due to her trying to kick her captors.

"OK." Said Matt. "We're all set. The timer's set for about ten minutes." He began walking out of the born door with his goons following him. "Enjoy your last moments girls." He said with a chuckle as he tossed the bomb onto the floor, which landed a few feet in front of Barbara. Upon hearing of the villain's threat, the girls began to panic.

"MMMPPPPHHH!" they began to scream, as they tried to break loose.

Barbara herself was straining in order to get to the bomb. "MMMPPPHHHH!" she shouted through her gag, she tried to break free of the ropes, but it wasn't any good. _Looks like my only hope is for Dick and Tim to get here. Come on guys, hurry up!_

Meanwhile Dick had just brought down another goon, he collapsed on the ground, holding his chest in pain, and then Dick took his elbow and did the same to another goon. Soon there was only one standing, a female goon holding a knife in her hand. "You ready for some of this?" she yelled as she swung the knife at Dick, Dick dodged the swipe and brought the woman to her knees.

"You may have saved the boys, but you won't save the girls. They're tied up in the barn with less than 10 minutes left until the bomb goes off. See if you can make it there in time." She laughed, as Dick knocked her out. She collapsed onto the ground.

Dick sighed. "OK guys get up." The boys did so.

"What happened?" asked Tim.

"They've got the girls inside a barn, about to be blown up."

"What?" shouted the rest of the boys, shouts came like "My sister's in there!"

"Relax. I'll get to them in time. Meanwhile the rest of you get back to the cabin."

"But…" started one boy. "Just do it! I'll inform you when it's safe to leave."

The boys nodded and reluctantly ran away. Tim stayed behind. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"First we change into our costumes, grab Barbara's and then we save them and go after Mad Hatter"

"You know, she got captured and we didn't. I think we owe her a little teasing don't you think so?" smiled Tim.

"That'd be mean."

"Yeah, but we'll do it anyway." Laughed Tim, Dick couldn't help, but join in. But then they both ran off.

"MMMPPPHHH!" came the screams of the terrified girls. Barbara was still struggling against her bonds. _Please come loose, please come loose. _She struggled desperately, but it seemed to be in vain as much to her horror the timer was down to ten seconds, Barbara closed her eyes waiting for the end…


	4. Chapter 4

The bomb clicked. "MMPH?" said Barbara in confusion as she opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was Nightwing and Robin; Nightwing had just turned out the bomb, he smiled as he and Robin walked over to the bound and gagged girls, he bent down and removed the gag from Barbara's mouth, who let out a little gasp of air. "It's about time, you two got here." She said.

The girls had been untied; Robin was motioning for them to leave. "Get to your cabins and we'll get there and tell you to leave. Got it? Good. Go!" he said, as the girls ran out of the door.

"Oh by the way, we brought you something." He said, handing her the Batgirl costume. Barbara could only smile.

"Thanks." She said. She turned around and began to take off her shirt, as she began to lift it up, she turned around. "Do you two mind?" she asked.

"Oh sorry." Said Nightwing and Robin as they turned their backs, though they couldn't resist peeking a little….

The trio then approached the cabins.

"All right, let's get these kids out of here. Then go after the Mad Hatter." Said Nightwing.

"Right." Said Batgirl.

"How did it feel being the one to be saved Batgirl?" asked Robin, smiling.

"OK, so you've saved me once, I've saved you like 500 times." She replied.

"Please, I've saved both of you a million times." Said Nightwing laughing at Batgirl and Robin's astounded looks.

And so the kids were ordered to evacuate, Nightwing shouted.

"Run as far as you can! Or maybe further!" he said. "OK, you two ready?" he said turning to Batgirl and Robin. They nodded.

Minutes later, they were at the dome.

"So how do you two want to enter? Through the roof or through the front door?" asked Batgirl.

"Do we do it any other way?" asked Nightwing.

"Silly me." Said Batgirl, smiling.

The Mad Hatter was inside, yelling at the returning henchmen. "What do you mean that the boys weren't shot? What do you mean that the girls weren't blown up?"

"Just what we said boss, nothing happened." He said, stretching his arms out.

"Oh, this is not good. It's time like this that I'd expect Batman to show up."

Suddenly a sound of window clashing came down and down came Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing. The Mad Hatter had a bit of dumbfounded look. "Not exactly who I was expecting, but get them!" he shouted, he pointed his finger at the trio.

His goons took out clubs.

"Watch, we probably won't even have to move in order to take care of these guys." Said Batgirl.

Matt swung his fist at Nightwing, who dodged and gave him an undercut. Another good threw a kick at Batgirl who dodged and while letting out a karate yell, smacked him across the face. Robin took care of the third goon with a kick to the shins.

The Mad Hatter just smiled and clapped. "Very good, children. You defeated my henchmen with only one hit."

"Let's just say it was easy." Said Batgirl. "Now just surrender yourself, you can go back to Arkham and we'll be done with this."

"Well, I admit, I'm no match for all three of you. But I always an ace up my sleeve." He said, pressing a button on his vest. Before the crime fighters could even react, an electric cage formed from around all three of them.

"Hey! What kind of cage is this?" asked Batgirl.

"Obviously an electric one.' Said Nightwing.

"Well, I was hoping I'd catch Batman, but his kids will do. For one who caused me to lose my love, Alice, I will now make him pay for making him lose his children!" he yelled angrily.

Batgirl and Robin looked at each other scared, while Nightwing let out a scowl…

Nightwing slowly opened his eyes, having been knocked out from the Mad Hatter. He groaned a little as he opened his eyes, he sat up only to discover himself sitting in a chair, his hands were tied behind him, Batgirl and Robin were next to him, they had their hands tied as well. "My aching head." he said to himself.

"Awake?" said the Mad Hatter. "Good."

"What are you waiting for?" asked Nightwing. "Just do it."

"Kill you?" said the Mad Hatter, pretending to be shocked. "Not yet."

Batgirl and Robin slowly came to. "Man what happened?" asked Batgirl.

"Easy, you were gassed so we could lead you three here. Though I'm surprised that Batman would send you three instead of himself."

"Batman's... busy." said Robin.

"Is he now?" said Mad Hatter. "No matter. I'll glady take the ones who are special to him away like he did to me."

"Batman wasn't responsible for what you did to Alice. You did it yourself." said Batgirl.

"Fool!" he said to her. "What do you know? We could've had a happy life together if it wasn't for him!"

"Right. Like you'd want to have a puppet for a wife." said Nightwing.

"It didn't have to be that way. Batman was going to take her away."

"Well, you were turning innocent people into characters from a kid's book." said Batgirl.

"It was my idea of a happy fantasy!"

"Your nuts." said Robin.

"Like your fantasys are any better kid." said Batgirl.

"Guys, this is not the time to argue." said Nightwing.

"Indeed it isn't. You three will have bigger problems. Take them into that room there." he said, turning to his goons and pointing at the the nearby door.

"Sure thing boss." said Matt.

Making the three crimefighters stand, they carried clubs in their hands forcing them to walk forward.

"Got any plans?" Batgirl asked to Nightwing.

"One." said Nightwing, smiling slightly.

The trio was tied from shoulders to toe with more rope. They were placed carefully on a table. The Mad Hatter walked over and after checking the ropes on each of them. Closed a wooden board locking Batgirl, Nightwing and Robin's head into places.

"Off with their heads." he said. He smiled as he walked out the door.

"You ever notice how the bad guy always leaves in this scenes?" said Robin.

"Oh would you shut up?" said Batgirl.

The rope that was holding the guillotine in place was beginning to break.

"How does Batman get out of these things?" asked Robin.

"Well for one, he doesn't let himself get into these things." said Batgirl. "Nightwing, that plan of yours?"

Nightwing smiled as he broke free of his ropes. "Working on it." Then he lifted up the bar with his two hands. The guillotine began to come down, Nightwing grabbed the still bound Batgirl and Robin and leapt to safety. Batgirl and Robin panted at the closeness of it. Nightwing brushed himself off. "See what happens when you two skip escape art training?"

"Oh, just untie us already." said Batgirl.

"Did I hear a please?"

Meanwhile the Mad Hatter gloated to his men. "Alright, let's get those brats out here and we'll send the ransom notes. Now that those three are out of the way, I think we have it easy."

"Don't be so sure." said Batgirl. The Mad Hatter gulped and turned around only to be met by a punch from Nightwing.

"You villians need to work on better traps." said Robin.

The Mad Hatter growled, he then turned to his subordinates. "Well what are you waiting for? Get them!" he yelled.

The goons rallied up and charged at the trio, one swung a fist at Batgirl, but she dodged and kicked him clear across the room. Robin dodged another punch and responded with a kick to the face of his own. Nightwing ducked under another goon's intended blow and uppercutted him across the face. The Mad Hatter watched with horror as each of his men went down. He tried to make a run for it, but Nightwing threw some ropes out which tied the Mad Hatter's legs together. He groaned as he hit the ground. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" he yelled.

"Yeah, but what can you do about it?" asked Batgirl.

As the trio began to pride themselves on their victory. They were interruped by a clapping. At first they looked at each other confused. But then they turned their heads to see Batman standing in the doorway clapping his hands.

"Brillant. Absolutely brillant." he declared. "But" he said. "What are you going to do about them?" he said, pointing his finger in their direction. Nightwing and the others turned their heads to see dozens of other men, holding clubs or chains in their hands. They sneered and began to walk forward.

"I don't think so." said Batman, as he snapped his fingers, and dozens of cops came plowing through the windows. Commissioner Gordon appeared behind Batman, pointing his gun at the scene.

"Commissioner, I shall leave the finding of the kidnapped children to you."

"We'll find them." he said. "Anything else?" he turned around and noticed that Batman was gone, as were Batgirl, Nightwing and Robin. He sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

Back at Wayne Manyor.

"So we did good?" asked Barbara.

"Yes. The Mad Hatter is back behind bars in Arkham Asylum. So you did good."

"I know of a way to celebrate this. TV time! I don't know how people can go without it for a week!" Tim exclaimed as he ran over to the couch and grabbed the remote, but before he could turn it on. Dick grabbed it from him.

"Hey!" Tim shouted.

"Sorry kid. I choose the channel." he said, but Tim grabbed the remote.

"I don't think so." he said.

"Boys. Boys." said Barbara, walking over. "This is no way for men to behave. It's a lucky thing I'm a woman." she too grabbed the remote. "Now let me have it."

"No way!" let out Tim.

The arguments began again as Bruce watching the scene, could only sigh. Alfred walked over with a tray in his hands and smiled.

"Well it is a family Master Bruce. However you planning to teach the "kids" some manners?"

"Alfred, teaching them how to fight crime is hard enough. I'm afraid even I can't do everything." Bruce smiled.

The End


End file.
